Princess
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todoroki suspiro mientras veía el cielo con la sudadera de Midoriya sobre su cuerpo y un fresco de naranja en su mano, esperando otra nueva oportunidad para estar solos y seguir esa conversación. (Deku x FemTodoroki)


_Fem Todoroki era un aspecto que debía utilizar en alguna de mis historias :3_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Princess**

Todoroki Shojo era una chica con muchos problemas debido a su padre, ya saben, que te usen solo para poder ganar al héroe número uno y gracias a eso tu madre te odie, hace una vida difícil de llevar. Por eso a pesar de su rencor con su padre, se propuso ser la mejor para triunfar con solo el Quirk de su madre, le demostraría que ella podría hacerlo sola.

Al menos esa era su mentalidad hasta que conoció a Midoriya Izuku.

Si bien al principio le pareció solo otro chico más del montón, a pesar que su amiga Uraraka solo hablaba de él, eso cambio.

¿Cuándo?

Tal vez en el momento en que ambos compitieron uno a uno en aquel festival estudiantil, donde él le reclamaba por no aceptar que el poder de fuego en sus venas no era de su padre, era suyo propio. Había olvidado todo a su paso cuando lucho contra él, lo único que quedo fue ese fuego abrasador en su interior al verlo derrotado. Antes de dar media vuelta había visto la mano del chico totalmente desecha. Las palabras de Midoriya habían calado en su interior.

Tanto…que no había podido competir con la misma fuerza con Bakugou, la rubia problemática que era amiga de la infancia de Midoriya, ganándose su completo odio.

Al volver a clases pensó que Midoriya estaría resentido con ella, pues había logrado herirlo mucho. Además, ellos no eran amigos, sus únicos amigos cercanos eran Iida y Uraraka.

Pero se sorprendió al verlo ese día, sonriente a su lado.

-Buen día Todoroki-san-dijo el chico sonriendo con su mano vendada.

La mano que ella había provocado que destruyera.

Bajo un poco el rostro antes de levantarlo y asentir con la cabeza. El chico se fue con una sonrisa para hablar con Iida sobre alguna nueva idea para su traje.

…

Ella no estaba interesada en Midoriya, solamente que el chico era tan problemático que siempre salía en las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Lo que le daba gracia era cuando Yaoyorozu solía molestar a Uraraka sobre que le gustaba el chico, pero eso solo ocasionaba que Bakugou, esa chica explotara todo a su alrededor.

Al final prefirió salir del aula cuando vio como Bakugou comenzaba a reclamarle la cercanía a Uraraka y esta lo negaba con rojo en sus mejillas.

Caminando por los pasillos se topó con Midoriya sentado en las escaleras comiendo unos dulces.

-Ven Todoroki-san-dijo el chico llamándola.

Se sorprendió de eso.

Este solía ser muy nervioso con el género femenino.

Por curiosidad se sentó al lado del chico, noto como este le ofrecía del paquete de dulces y acepto uno por cortesía. Se puso detrás de la oreja su larga cabellera mientras masticaba un dulce de fresa.

-Pensé que te daban nervios las chicas-dijo con su usual sinceridad aplastante.

Vio el cuerpo de Midoriya tensarse y verla con la frente azul.

Luego sonrió amablemente.

-Eso es verdad…pero desde el festival siento tranquilidad al estar al lado de Todoroki-san-expuso comiendo un dulce más.

Volteo a ver al frente pensativa.

Eso había sido tierno.

Sonrió por bajo antes de levantarse de un pequeño brinco ante la mirada curiosa de Izuku.

-Fui a ver a mi madre, está muy bien en el hospital-menciono con una leve muy leve sonrisa.

Noto un brillo en los ojos de Midoriya, pues él sabía su historia, se la había contado antes de su enfrentamiento. Deku puso una expresión de alivio y completa felicidad por su acción.

Ella se tuvo que repetir que el extraño revoltijo en su interior...había sido por comer esos dulces.

…

Si bien durante las clases se sorprendió en ocasiones saludando a Midoriya o compartiendo alguna corta charla, a parte del enojo de una celosa Bakugou, no paso a nada más. Sus compañeros no hacían conjeturas ridículas como con Uraraka o declaraciones casi ciertas sobre cierta rubia de explosiones. Para ellos Todoroki solo era una persona que respetaba a Midoriya desde su encuentro, por obvias razones.

Eso pensaba ella también.

Hasta que vio el mensaje de Midoriya durante sus prácticas como héroes, donde solo estaba su dirección.

Su fuego interior se había expuesto rápidamente y había salido corriendo a su ayuda con una sensación de vértigo en su interior. La lucha había sido difícil al extremo, pero al final, ella termino en una camilla de hospital junto con Iida y Deku.

Luego de que tuvieran que llevarse a Iida, para poder tratar su mano nuevamente.

Ambos quedaron solos.

Miro preocupada a Midoriya con algunas cortas de más en su cuerpo y expresión algo cansada, este suspiro antes de voltear a verla a ella.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con expresión culpable.

¿Lo siento?

¿Por qué?

-Fue mi culpa que salieras herida, no quería eso, pero al final todo se complicó-luego comenzó a balbucear durante aproximadamente cinco minutos disculpas.

Suspiro sin comprender por qué el chico se preocupaba tanto.

-No soy débil-lo detuvo con algo de enojo.

Noto la mirada desconcertada del chico sobre ella.

-Eso lo sé-

-Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto-

-Todoroki-san es alguien que aprecio, sé que eres fuerte (me derrotaste previamente) pero igual no puedo evitar preocuparme-

Luego de unos segundos viéndose a los ojos, agradeció la llegada de Iida, pues de esa forma pudo ver a la ventana ocultando su leve sonrojo de los demás.

Tal vez tenía fiebre, aunque su Quirk de hielo no pudo bajar los colores de su rostro en un buen rato.

…

De todas las aventuras que tuvo al lado de Midoriya durante los próximos meses, le hacía sentir confundida, cada que lo veía a su lado sonreír y como ella se ponía feliz, a como este no dejaba de hablarle en los recesos para la molestia de Bakugou. Le hubiera gustado decir que era alguien especial para el chico, pero este trataba similar al resto de sus compañeros, ahora ella solo era una amiga para él.

Había tardado en aceptar por que aquella afirmación de molestaba.

Tal vez se había comenzado a interesar en el chico, lo sentía por Uraraka, ella no controlaba sus emociones.

Por eso cuando se pasaron a la residencia, donde debería ver al chico casi las 24 horas, no sabía si darle gracias al cielo o llorar por no saber cuánto tiempo controlaría sus emociones. A veces podía pasar disimulada como el hielo, a ser una gran explosión con el fuego.

Era complicado su vida.

Suspiro sentada en la entrada de la residencia, se hizo una cola de caballo mientras pensaba en las prácticas de la tarde. Donde Deku había logrado hacer un nuevo movimiento con sus pies, se había visto Sexy. Quiso golpear su cabeza contra el suelo.

Pero se detuvo al sentir algo sobre su cabeza.

De reojo noto una sonrisa que siempre la dejaba congelada y con ganas de quemar todo.

-Estar a estas horas fuera puede enfermarte Todoroki-san-dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

Apretó los dientes al verlo con una toalla en sus hombros secando su cabello, acababa de salir de la ducha, lo decía porque esa gota bajando por su clavícula era muy tentadora. Estúpidas hormonas adolecentes que decidieron hacer su aparición en ese momento.

Acepto el jugo de naranja que el chico le ofrecía.

¿Lo habría comprado para ella?

O solamente era una coincidencia.

-No tengo problemas con el frio-murmuro por bajo.

Menos con él a su lado, era esos momentos donde su parte de fuego estaba más activa.

-Tu Quirk sin duda es fenomenal Todoroki-san-

-Shojo-

Noto la mirada incrédula del chico a su lado, pero no quería verlo, de ser de esa forma notaria su enorme sonrojo.

Pero vale que ya había metido el pie en la cubeta de agua, un poco más adentro ya no hacía daño.

Esperaba.

-Puedes llamarme Shojo-murmuro viéndolo de reojo.

Era la primera vez que le decía a un chico que podía llamarla por su primer nombre. Se sorprendió de ver como el rostro de Midoriya estaba rojo como un tomate antes de voltear a otro lado y pasar su mano incomodo por su cuello.

No recordaba haberlo visto nervioso antes a su lado. Era satisfaciente de alguna manera curiosa.

-Bueno…tu podrías llamarme también por mi primer nombre-dijo en voz baja sin verla al rostro.

¿Su primer nombre?

-Izuku-dijo con firmeza y noto como su cara prácticamente estallaba de rojo.

Sonrió levemente.

-S-S-S-S-S-Shojo-fue más un susurro que otra cosa.

Pero en su interior se sintió cálidamente bien recibido.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea solo cuando no hay nadie presente-comento señalando el rostro del chico.

Este soltó una leve risa nerviosa.

-Es tu culpa, a veces siento que eres como de la realeza y me es difícil tratarte de otra manera-expreso el chico con un sonrojo menor.

Ella no era de la realeza.

Ladeo su cabeza confundida.

-Ya sabes tienes un aire de madurez y una apariencia como de princesa-dijo algo avergonzado.

Era la primera vez que le decían algo así, volteo el rostro al cielo con una sonrisa pequeña, le había gustado que le dijeran eso. Su parte femenina le decía que era correcto que la trataran así, además que decírselo de esa forma indicaba que no veía a otras chicas así.

Era bueno y malo de ambas formas.

Bueno le gustaba la idea de verse como princesa frente al chico que le gustaba.

-No creo que eso sea verdad-

-Claro que sí-

-Mmm hagamos una prueba-

-¿Eh? Vale-

Tomo aire antes de poner su mano extendida frente al chico, por suerte este era muy inteligente y había captado de inmediato de que se trataba todo esto, regresando el color rojo fosforescente a su rostro. Pensó que se echaría para atrás, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. Tomo con delicadeza su mano y puso un pequeño beso en el lomo de su mano sacándole ahora a ella un sonrojo.

-Estas no son horas para estar afuera Hime-sama-dijo con un leve tartamudeo y un rojo persistente en sus mejillas.

Pero aun con determinación.

Luego la soltó dejando su mano algo fría, para ponerse de pie como un resorte.

Estaba avergonzado.

Ella también.

Pero antes que se fuera una sudadera cayó sobre su cabeza, giro a ver al chico que veía a otro lado nervioso pero en ocasiones la veía a ella.

-Sé que no lo ocupas…pero no puedo dejar a Hime-sama sin protección ante el frio-dijo antes de salir corriendo totalmente rojo como un tomate por lo que acababa de hacer.

Todoroki Shojo se quedó roja mientras se ponía la sudadera que olía a Deku, inspiro un poco el cuello de esta prenda mientras miraba al cielo con las mejillas rojas. Esa noche había sido muy interesante, se había llegado a sentir como si de verdad fuera una princesa por un momento.

Que curioso poder tenía Midoriya para ella.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del jugo de naranja, esperando que llegara pronto otra ocasión en que ellos estuvieran solos y este volviera a tratarla como una princesa.

Porque sin duda, a su lado se sentía como una.

 **Fin**

 _No estoy segura del final…pero Yolo._

 _Si solo cambie de genero a Todoroki y a Bakugou, porque pienso hacer lo mismo con Bakugou en otra historia de Fem Katsuki XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
